


Invisible Beauty

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [31]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Hi! Request for an imagine for Newt (FBAWTFT) for a Soulmate!AU where everything is black & white but then it is colourful when you meet your soulmate? So Newt is chasing his usual Niffler since it stole something again. So when he gets the item back and gives it back to the owner (who is reader), the world becomes colourful. He says something like “wow isn’t it beautiful?” And reader is confused. It turns out that reader is blind and a muggle too. But Newt is sure that they are soulmates





	Invisible Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Newt's POV!! ;)

Blimey, that darn Niffler again. Where was that little bugger? He gave me nothing but trouble lately. I had expected my trip to New York to be calmer and more productive, I did not want to be chasing after a mischievous little creature who was too dazzled with shiny objects to keep himself out of trouble, and at the same time me.

I gasped when I noticed the Niffler crossing the street, holding on to what seemed a silver necklace. There was his beloved treasure, and I knew he only meant to make it bigger.

“Here we go” I whispered under my breath, prepared to go after him. However, something stood in my way, quite literally.

I was so preoccupied with keeping track of the escaped Niffler that my eyes had been directed to the other street instead of where I was walking. A lump lied on the floor, making me trip and causing me to fall on my knees.

“Oh, no!” A soft voice said in a high-pitched squeak. “Are you alright? I’m so sorry!”

I looked to see a lovely looking young lady, knelt down on the ground as her delicate hands gently palpated the ground.

“I’m terribly sorry” I apologized, clumsily reaching out just as she did as well. “I didn’t see you”

“Don’t worry” The smile she showed me next brought a sudden warm feeling to my chest.

As her hand rested against my arm, I was overcome with a wave of emotion that, although it was quite gentle, was somehow still powerful enough to take my breath away.

The world had always been black and white. I didn’t quite understand my classmates surprise over my ginger hair, or their confusion when I accidentally chose the wrong colored table when I was sorted into Hufflepuff. And even then, as I looked up to the buildings, cars, streets and people I saw nothing but monochrome, of browns, gray and black. Until I looked at her.

The girl was filled of beauty, of color, of life. The warm color in her eyes, the soft color in her hair, the faint pink in her cheeks. It was breathtaking, and an unexpected smile slowly took over my lips.

“I’m sorry, mister” Her soft voice brought me back to reality. “I know I shouldn’t be crouching on the ground in the middle of the street, but I seem to have misplaced something very important to me”

Her words reminded me of my quest in search of the Niffler. With a quick movement of my eyes, I noticed he was nowhere in sight. He had escaped for now.

“Did you lose something then?” I replied, politely yet timidly holding her by the elbow as she stood to her feet. That brief contact brought sudden butterflies to my stomach.

“My silver necklace” She sighed, resting a hand on her chest. “It was a gift, so I treasure it very dearly”

“I’m afraid I can’t see it around here either” I muttered, forcing myself to avert my gaze despite my unusual desire to stare at her colorful and lively face. “But I can certainly help you look for it”

“That would be wonderful!” She smiled widely, gently squeezing my arm, that I had forgotten she was still holding on to. “Thank you so much!”

“It is no trouble, really” After all, I felt partially guilty that my Niffler had stolen it, it was my responsibility to help her get it back. “Shall we?”

“Where are we going?” She followed after me, slowly letting go of me.

As we crossed the street together, I was fascinated by our surroundings. Every once in a while, we encountered a colorful poster that announced a big event. The colors of the announcement were strong and vibrant, a delightful sight.

Curious about my own attire, I looked down to notice my blue and yellow Hufflepuff scarf, my dark coat, bright vest and brown boots. Before, it all looked grey.

“Are you still there?” She asked me suddenly.

“Yes” I hurried to reply, half questioningly, trying to forget about the beautiful colors all around me.

“I know” The girl smiled at me, a sight I was yet not over. “You just grew awfully quiet over there”

“Sorry” I chuckled awkwardly, looking anywhere but into her warm eyes. “It’s just quite beautiful…”

“What is?” 

“You don’t see the colors?”

“I’m… blind”

I suddenly felt so stupid. I thought the reason she wouldn’t meet my eyes was because she was shy, just like I often found myself averting my gaze as eye contact made me uncomfortable. I felt terrible, although I forced myself to speak up as to not upset her with my silence.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t’ realize-“ She smiled, to my surprise, interrupting my nervous rambling.

“It’s okay, mister” The lady nodded vehemently, that kind, beautiful and friendly smile still present in her lips.

“Please, call me Newt” I mildly bowed my head down even if she couldn’t see me.

“Newt” She repeated, savoring the word. Such a simple word, yet my name had never sounded as wonderful as until the moment it came from her mouth, uttered by her lovely voice. “My name is Y/N”

It was quite a beautiful name, though as I opened my mouth to say it, I gulped without meaning to. Instead of saying any words, I only managed a strangled noise.

In response to my awed silence, Y/N did nothing but to smile even wider and let out a beautiful chuckle that somehow brought me a sense of familiarity, accompanied by an inner warmth. If I didn’t know it was impossible, I would have thought that some sort of strange creature that I strangely didn’t know about had taken over my stomach to make me feel this giddy. Of course, there wasn’t such creature. But there was Y/N, an incredibly human being that made me feel as special as my creatures did.

“Do you happen to see my necklace around here?” Y/N spoke up, claiming my attention.

“N-No, can’t say I do”

“It should be close if I dropped it, I heard it falling”

“You don’t think it could have been, unfortunately, stolen?”

“Let’s hope not!”

“We will find it, Y/N” I assured, quite confident that I could keep at least that promise.

“Thank you, Newt” I couldn’t quite tell if it was intentional or not, but her shoulder gently bumped against mine. “Thank you very much”

*

It was quite difficult to focus on one thing. On the one hand, I had to search for the Niffler and make sure I recovered the necklace. On the other hand, Y/N was quite distracting and even the new colors that surrounded me paled next to her beauty. Her conversation was exhilarating and her gentle kindness was intoxicating. Y/N’s presence alone made me forget about my mission until I remembered that I was after the Niffler.

“There!” I exclaimed when I spotted a small furry creature running around.

“Where?!” Y/N blindly reached out until her hand rested on my forearm, and I must say that her constant need for physical contact was quite pleasant and endearing. It was a surprise even for myself, as I usually dreaded it.

I silently pulled my wand out with my free hand and subtly pointed it towards the Niffler.

“Accio” With that, the necklace and the creature it was attached to were attracted to me until the Niffler rested on my arms.

He looked up at me with innocent eyes, yet I sent him a harsh glare. I saved him in my pocket, hoping he would not escape again before I took the time to put him back in the case, and retrieved Y/N’s necklace.

“Newt?” She called me, expectant and excited.

“If I may… Your hand…” I stuttered, but she gladly held it out for me. I gently lay the necklace on her palm.

“Yes!” She eagerly fidgeted around, but stayed still for a moment to pass her fingers over the surface of the pendant. “This is it!”

Holding it gingerly, she lay it over her collarbone and moved her hands to her nape to try and secure it. Seeing as she struggled a bit, I quickly saved my wand and positioned myself behind her.

“Allow me to help you” I shuddered when our hands brushed against each other as she softly let go of the end of the chain. I tried to be gentle as I secured the necklace, knowing it was inevitable for my fingers to graze her soft nape.

“Thank you!” Y/N turned around suddenly, surprising me as we now were facing each other, extremely close.

I gulped at the closeness, but not because it made me uncomfortable. It… flustered me. I craved it, much to my dismay, yet at the same time it made me nervous. Even more nervous than any possible interaction I had before, yet for the first time I realized it wasn’t a bad thing.

A feeling within me told me that this was something special, that Y/N herself was special, at least to me. And not because she was, in my eyes, but because she was destined to be special for me. Like… soulmates? Perhaps, yes.

“You would think I’m absolutely mad but… I think we’re soulmates” I stared at her expectantly, even if I had to look away soon after. No matter the fact that she didn’t notice me staring.

“Oh, so you felt it too?” That perfect smile illuminated her soft features once more.

“Yes” I blinked repeatedly, completely astonished. “How did you know if you can’t….?”

Her hands slowly made their way to my face. Her tender palms rested against my cheeks, bringing a loving warmth as her delicate fingers caressed my skin. While one hand lingered there, the other met my hair, carefully touching my curls.

“I can’t see it, but I can feel it…” She took a deep breath, overwhelmed, even if she was smiling. “And it is beautiful”

I reached out to touch her, but hesitated. Her hands moved, caressing my jaw and my neck on their way down until they settled over my shoulders. I tried again, and my fingers were trembling as they gingerly took hold of a single tuft of her soft hair.

To my surprise, Y/N didn’t react. Despite not seeing me moving closer, she was not startled, nearly like she expected me to. Like she knew I would because she anticipated my movements. Because she knew me.

“I don’t need to see to feel that vitality arising in me, or to know of your softness and gentleness”

“Oh…”

“It’s strange, but it’s true… It’s like… an invisible beauty like…”

“Magic” I completed for her, earning a smile and a nod.

“Exactly, Newt”

“You do believe in magic?”

“Absolutely”

“I can show you some more magic”

I held a hand out for her to hold, just then realizing I would have to either tell her or hold her hand myself. However, before I could do any of the above, her palm gently pressed against mine as she innocently giggled. Somehow, she knew. Perhaps it was something in my tone that gave it away, or she might have heard the fabric of my coat rustling as I stretched out my arm. Or what I chose to believe, that our shared souls communicated what our bodies and minds couldn’t.

I smiled, treasuring the feeling of her hand against mine. No one had ever made me feel like that, I only felt this comfortable and relaxed around my creatures. But Y/N wasn’t just anyone, and I didn’t think our meeting was a coincidence. She was special, and she made me feel like myself, especially because somehow she liked me that way.


End file.
